edensagafandomcom-20200213-history
Mynethas
The Mynethas are an ancient race of aliens who once resided on Earth in its early stages of existence, with their homeworld being the distant planet Myn. Mynethai, at creation, have the natural ability to manipulate the forces of space, time, light, and sound, and thus helped shape parts of the earlier universe while they were in power. The Mynethas are presently centuries erased, however, yet their abilities ensured that a few live on in the consciousness of certain humans, most of which created an organization known as the Genesin Assemblage, devoted to ensuring the Mynethas returned to power. History The origin of this species remains unclear, but their influence on humanity throughout the ages is unmistakeably apparent. What is known by members of their own species is that the species' first home is the planet Myn, which lies in an unknown system. The Mynetha existed in a relative undestructive manner, instead using their natural universe manipulation powers to create and experiment. A major turning point occurred when the species evolved to develop the notion of "sin", and when this idea became fixed in the species at large, a significant faction was formed. On one side was the old regime, led by original Mynetha leader Trita, the oldest and most intelligent of them all, and the other consisted of a faction helmed by Culvok, another Mynetha who greatly espoused the philosophy of punishing the sinful. This new idea was slow to catch on, but would rear its divisive head later on. During this period of changes, Mynethaic intellectuals begin to study and theorize on the tiers of elements that, together, shaped the whole of reality. They assigned the forces that they could naturally control -- time and space, light and sound -- to the "universal" tier, and deemed the next level under that was the "planetary" tier, whose main components were earth, air, fire, and water. Extensive experimentation eventually yields four singularities -- physical disks imbued with the attributes of the elements from which they were extracted that, when wielded, grant the holder manipulation over the specific element. Because of the spurred interest from the more greedy and megalomaniacal Mynethai, Trita was forced to hide these singularities across the expanse of a new planet, for it was also around this time that the Mynethas began to more fully explore the reaches of the galaxy, stumbling upon the then-unnamed planet Earth, which was used to house the coveted singularities. This planet was populated with something no other Mynetha had expected -- life. This life, albeit primitive and bestial, was deemed far too sinful in the light of Culvok's ideology, yet Trita expressly forbade the destruction of these animals. In response, Culvok fashioned a prison consisting of components from Trita's own research, and sealed the former leader in it, leaving the prison to float endlessly in the reaches of space. In the wake of this coup, the new faction quickly enacted their plan to obliterate the sinful lives on the blue planet. However, Culvok was not about to let death be the only punishment for the creatures, and fashioned another type of prison. This prison was later referred to as the Oubliette of Confinement, an alternate dimension built to intercept the essences of the slain creatures before they could pass on to whatever other fate death had in store for them. The beasts were confined in this artificial limbo, preserved in silence. This Oubliette, like its namesake, was created to be a prison, with only one way of getting in or out. Entrance to this plane of existence would only be possible via death in a Mynethaic Exodus -- a global apocalypse initiated by Mynethai. Category:Races